In order to open and close a display part and a body part of an electronic device such as a notebook computer, a biaxial hinge may be used to open and close a display and a main body by inserting hinge shafts therein and rotatably connecting the hinge shafts.
To rotate a first hinge shaft and a second hinge shaft respectively inserted in a display part and a body part in conjunction with each other, a conventional biaxial hinge rotatably connects the first hinge shaft and the second hinge shaft using a gear.
In the case where a distance between a first hinge shaft and a second hinge shaft, that is, a distance between shafts is great, the size of the gear for connecting the first hinge shaft and the second hinge shaft also becomes large, thereby increasing a thickness of a hinge.
An increase in a distance between shafts and an increase in a thickness of a hinge restricts a product design on an electronic device in which opening and closing are made using a biaxial hinge.